


Full of Surprises

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: When Sam discovers the readers birthday the boys decide to do something special.





	Full of Surprises

Full of Surprises

Cast: Reader, Sam, Dean, Cas, Charlie, Bobby, Mary, and Kevin

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: Unavailable

Summary: Sam discovers the readers birthday and decides to do something special.

Warnings: Excessive fluff, light cursing

A/N: This is a combination of two requests so I hope it works. You can tell by the cast list that this is an AU where everyone isn't dead. And because it's me I just couldn't leave it all fluff. I'm an evil woman. Enjoy! 

 

**** A Week Previous ****

"Hey, Dean?" Sam walked out of the depths of the archives with a file in his hands and a perplexed look on his face. "Check this out."

Dean had been relaxing, feet up on the table, drinking a beer. He looked up as Sam came in and raised a brow. If he was coming from the archives it usually wasn't a new case, but they were working on so many things at once there was no telling what info he'd pulled out of that pile of musty old crap. Sam set the file on the table in front of him and he took a look. It only took seconds for his eyes to widen.

"Is that who I think it is?" Dean asked, looking incredulous.

"It's definitely Y/N," Sam replied. "But look at the date."

They both knew the Men of Letters had been wiped out in the mid fifties. The Bunker had been sealed until they came along. So how the hell was there a file on Y/N in the archive with the date 1962 on it? It even had her birthday listed as being in the '90s! Judging by the record it had been entered anonymously. But there was a file on her that was dated 30 years before her birth and after the Men of Letters had been extinct. The boys both looked at each other, their natural suspicion aroused.

"Hey, wait," Dean said, pointing at the birthdate. "This isn't even her birthday. All her other ID has a different date on it." Sam just rolled his eyes.

"We're hunters Dean. All of our ID is fake as a three dollar bill." Sam did consider the date though and a look came over his face. 

"You know," he mused. "That date is next week. Let's surprise her and see what happens."

"Not a bad idea Sammy. Besides, the girl deserves some fun on her birthday, hard as she's been running. Just don't expect me to sing!" Dean shook a finger at Sam and took a pull off his beer. 

"Yeah, no thanks," Sam grinned. "Bad enough you sing in the car." Dean threw a wadded up napkin in his direction, chasing Sam and his laughter out of the room.

**** The big day ****

Alright, enough was enough. Sam and Dean had been creeping around and whispering all damned day. It was making you nuts. Like most hunters you had a bigger than normal sense of paranoia. The quieter they got the more you suspected them of something nefarious. Especially Dean. That man couldn't keep wicked off his face for love nor money.

You were surprised as hell when Sam sought you out. He looked nervous, but kind of excited as well, and you just knew something was up. He was being overly cheerful, smile too wide, too much energy. It was driving you so crazy!

"Hey, Y/N! I'm going into town. Come with?"

"All right, but if I do you have to tell me why you and Dean have been being so damned weird." Sam's face froze, but he shook it off almost instantly.

"Sure," he breezed. "I'll tell you in the car."

You were surprised that Dean let you borrow the Impala, but he seemed in a hurry to get rid of you. You gave him an accusing look and he copped the most unbelievably innocent face. For all that he lied practically for a living he was doing a terrible job of it today. Sam left the bunker and started driving. He turned onto weird back roads and your eyes narrowed.

"Sam," you said darkly. "This is not the way to town."

"Oh no, it is!" He defended. "I just decided to take the scenic route. Thought you might like it."

"What I'd like," you emphasized. "Is to know what the hell is going on. Seriously Sam, the creepier you and Dean get the more I start to itch in an effort not to reach for firearms. WHAT. GIVES?"

"Ok," Sam sighed. "Look, we found something in the archives. Something weird. Dean and I have been working on it, but we decided it was best to leave you out of it. We thought it would upset you. But we've found a solution, it just involves a lot of small detail. So, I got designated to get you out of the bunker until everything was done."

You were turned sideways in your seat, watching Sams face as he spoke. He tried his best to talk to you while also keeping his eyes on the road. He didn't look like he was lying, but he was being too careful with his words. He was definitely covering, but that would make sense given the vague explanation. You were not appeased.

"I don't appreciate being left in the dark, Sam" You crossed your arms over your chest. "I especially don't like being lied to and treated like a child. I'm a hunter and a grown woman. This whole thing smacks of misogyny, which I might expect from Dean, but I thought you knew better."

"I swear, Y/N," Sam said. "It's nothing like that."

At that point his phone went off. He glanced down, not letting the screen show. He turned the car around and started heading back.

"Looks like everything is done. Look, Y/N, I'm sorry for all the secrecy. Now that it's done I hope you'll understand. When we get back Dean and I will tell you everything."

You had to content yourself with that, as he refused to explain anymore. The Impala pulled into the garage and Sam turned off the ignition. He turned to you, looked right at you, which he didn't really. It was like he was always afraid to meet your eyes. Suddenly he reached across the seat and pulled you into a kiss. You were surprised, but not unpleasantly. You'd had a crush on both brothers for forever. You had a lot in common with both of them. You'd be hard pressed to choose one over the other. You indulged in the kiss. When it ended you smiled at Sam.

"And what was that for Sammy?" Your voice was soft, your eyes shining. 

"Call it a present. It's been something I've thought of for awhile. I figured now was probably a good time."

"Anytime is a good time for that, Sam.." His eyes widened a little at your words.

"Really?" He actually sounded legitimately surprised.

"Really," you whispered, kissing him again.

He pulled away, smiling and blushing. If he wasn't a grown and very powerful man you'd accuse him of hiding behind his hair. But of course he wouldn't do that, no matter how cute it was. Those killer damn dimples certainly didn't hurt either.

"We have to go inside." He glanced up. "But I hope we get to continue this conversation later."

"You can bank on that."

When the bunker door was opened Sam stepped through and held the door for you. When you entered the room erupted in echoing shouts of "Happy Birthday!" Lights were strung all through and around the pillars and you could hear music, your favorite music, being played. Everyone was there! There was Dean, obviously, looking smug as always, but there was Charlie too. Bobby stood beside Mary and Kevin and they were all smiling and clapping. You came downstairs, shocked and very confused, but in a happy kind of way.

"How the hell did you know today was my birthday?"

"Apparently it's a big secret," Charlie said, handing you your absolute favorite drink. "But hey, who needs a reason right? There's music and cake!"

Charlies grin and her unending cheerfulness were impossible to resist. You leaned in and kissed her. She blushed all the way down her shirt. Redheads were so much fun to get to. Charlie knew it wasn't meant but half seriously. Still, she blushed, and it was adorable.

You hugged and kissed Bobby, Mary, and Kevin, thanking them for being part of your birthday. They all hugged back enthusiastically. It really was so awesome to see them all together in one place, looking healthy and happy. It didn't happen often enough. Dean, of course, was last.

The elder Winchester looked so pleased with himself you almost wanted to slap him just to get that grin off his face. He was leaned against a pillar, beer in hand, watching you make your way through the room. When you stepped up to him he smirked.

"Gotcha, girl," he drawled. "What do you think? Surprised enough?" You punched him in the shoulder, hard. He laughed. You grabbed him by the front of his shirt, yanked him down, and planted a very serious kiss on his lips. When you stopped he looked shocked, but his pupils had dilated and he was a little short of breath.

"You got me?" You smirked. "Looks like I got you." Those full lips of his opened to try a comeback but was interrupted. 

A flutter of wings sounded behind your back and a rough voice said.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Happy Birthday Y/N."

You turned to see the worlds sweetest (and let's face it, hottest) angel, trenchcoat and all. He was smilling, that small crooked smile, his hair in it's perpetually mussed state. You always wondered why he looked like he had bed head all the time when angels didn't sleep. Hell, for all you knew it was from constantly getting laid. If you got drunk enough you might even ask him.

"Thank you Cas." You kissed him softly too, just because tonight seemed the night for it and you'd always wanted to. Just like the rest of him it was soft and sweet and he looked stunned when it was over. You couldn't help smiling at him. You patted the side of his face.

"Don't look so surprised. It's my birthday. I can give gifts if I want to."

"Very well," Cas said, nodding. "Thank you." You laughed. So formal. He'd relax eventually. You wondered if there was enough booze in here to get Cas drunk. You'd love to see that!

"All right people," you clapped your hands together, getting folks attention. "Let's get this party started!" They all cheered, and broke out into song, which was hideous, but you forgave them because it was done out of love. Except Dean. Dean was doing so horribly you were sure it was on purpose just to torture you. You kept glaring and he didn't even notice. If anything he got louder, grinning like an idiot the whole time.

The cake was insanely awesome. Mary had made it which sort of surprised you. You saw Mary as such a tough customer. She could well have been an very scary hunter if she'd wanted to be, but she was utterly devoted to Kevin and his well being. You for some reason didn't see her as Betty Crocker, but hey, she was a mom. She'd built the thing three layers high. It was devils food cake. Between the layers was strawberry puree as well as freshly sliced strawberries. It was like a strawberry shortcake only done with chocolate. And there was actual honest to god fudge all over the outside instead of frosting. You ate way too much of it. Of course, this meant you had to drink to combat the sugar rush.

It is possible you might have gotten drunk. The music suddenly seemed entirely too good and you started to dance. In fact, you dragged every single person out there to dance with you. 

Cas looked uncomfortable, but he smiled when you wrapped your arms around him and kissed his neck. You were always so much more "touchy" when you'd been drinking. No fear of consequences even occurred to you. And you were a naturally affectionate person. So you touched people. Perhaps inappropriately, but definitely a lot more than usual. Kevin blushed while you danced with him, but he at least tried.

Mary and Charlie were much more enthusiastic, and a lot of fun. You danced, the three of you, with a lot of giggles, until you ran out of breath. You dragged out Bobby and made him two-step with you. You could swear you made the elder hunter blush too. He said he hadn't danced like that since before you were born. You doubted it had been that long, but he looked so sweet and nostalgic when he said it. He was too nice a guy to be as lonely as he was.

Oh but then that left the boys, and you admit you'd gone past being decent by this hour. You grabbed Sam and Dean both by the hand. You pulled them out into the middle of the floor. You put your back against Dean, putting his hands on your waist. You got Sam in front of you, his hands just above Deans, and played between them, pulling them close and gyrating. It definitely had an effect, and you grinned, cheering inwardly. You felt incredibly powerful in that moment. Both of them were such scary hunters, taking on archangels and demons, preventing the apocalypse any number of times. And yet, get a girl dancing all over them and they both reacted like normal men. By the time the song was done the three of you were breathing hard, and there was challenge in your eyes as you looked at them both. They didn't follow through with it right then, but you could see it got filed into "Oh just you wait". You grinned, and it was evil.

It got late. There were plenty of rooms in the bunker to accomodate everyone. They were all past the limit for driving. They wandered off to bed in ones and twos. You thanked everyone for coming and playing with you. It was the best birthday you'd ever had, and that wasn't an exageration. You'd never had a party, ever. And since you'd been a hunter no one had ever known your real birthdate either. You promised yourself you would find out how the boys had discovered it. Sam and Dean said they'd clean up the party mess and sent you off to sleep.

When you got back to your room you took a quick shower. The sweat you'd worked up dancing needed to come off before you slept or the drying salt on your skin would make you itch. You stepped out and dried off. You walked into your room not wearing a stitch and bent to get something to wear to bed out of your dresser. Your ass was facing the door, which was normally not an issue until you heard a soft clearing of the throat behind you. Both Winchesters stood in your open doorway. You stood up, facing them, nude and bold from drink. You cocked a hip and put your fist on it, hands full of something satiny.

"Well," you smirked. "Can I help you boys?"


End file.
